Peace, Love and Chocolate
by BeingABitchIsBetter
Summary: They were meant to meet, it was fate.


**_ALiCE'S P.O.V_**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Bells! I'm dying of boredom in Engish, Mike newton is actually asleep on his desk. DRIBBLING. Seriously. If I survive, meet you in the music room at lunchtime. Txt back, my mobiles on silent.<em>

_Peace, love & chocolate_

_Alice xxxx_

_Alice, hey babe, my mobile wasn't set to silent & now I have 150 lines to do this lunchtime, thanks heaps!_

_Peace, love & chocolate_

_Bells xxx _

Bella and me, have been best friends –pretty much forever. We met at two years old, at a day-care centre. Mum says Bells nicked the Ball I was playing with and that I retaliated by throwing soggy toast at her. We bonded later over the sand box – and now we've never looked back

We've been through practically everything together – we braved middle school and playgroup together. We discovered Barbie dolls, cupcakes and ballet, and also chicken pox and Lice.

High school brought a whole new bunch of stuff to handle: English assignments, Bunsen burners, triangular thingies in math and also periods and bras.

We were now looking forward to the first love but things are sort of slow on this one.

I don't know if we're just unlucky, but there's not a whole lot of choice at forks high. There isn't a single year 9 boy who can make my heart beat faster – except maybe Tyler Crowley when he set off fireworks in the park across from my house, but only because it woke me up and I thought it was a terrorist attack.

Maybe its because we've known these boys since pre-school, or maybe they're just annoying, charmless and plain._ I'm leaning towards the latter._

"One Day" Bella sighs, looking out of the window at Emmett Cullen and his gang, who are playing soccer with an old tin can on the soaking wet oval.

"One Day, we'll meet a couple of cute boys, just you wait"

"Not in _this_ school, we won't"

We're in the band room. Miss Barker let us hang out here because I'm meant to be practising my flute for her, but there hasn't been a whole lot of practice going on lately.

I pick up my flute and run through a couple of notes to keep the guilt at bay, while Bella writes _I must not have my mobile phone on in class_ for about the 40th time.

"So" says Bella. " Talking of cute guys….Who would you rather kiss? Mr Banner, Mike newton or….a frog?"

"Ew" I squeal "Gross, Not Mr Banner – He 's got to be like fifty or something, and those gross unstylish shoes he wears…"

"Tasteful" Bella smirks at me

"Terrifying" I correct her. " and Mike newton? No Way! Nope, it'd have to be the frog"

"Even thought it's fat, slimy and covered in warts?" Bella Demanded.

"Even though" I admit. "its definitely the best option of the three, by far. And who knows, if I kiss the frog it might even turn into a prince!"

"Day Dreamer" Bella teases " there are no princes anymore. There are no cool boys at Forks, full stop – I think they screen them out and pack them off the private schools to stop them from distracting us. We could grow old and grey and shrivelled and never be kissed, the ways things are going,

"That's Crap" I scoff. "You're just so impatient, Bella, we're only 14 years old. That's not exactly old and grey and shrivelled.

"NO – There the best years of our lives, my mum thinks" Bella says "we've got it all, according to her. Clear skin, Skinny hips , shiny hair and endless energy. And what are we doing ? Wasting it all on lines and flute practice. 'That's sad"

"Well the lines bit is kind of your fault"

"I said I was sorry!" she huffs "look this is serious, Alice! What do we want from Life?. Peace, Love an Chocolate. Not much to ask, is it?"

"We can usually Manage the chocolate bit" I say reasonably

Bella hits the table top with her palm. "Its not enough!" she argues. "what about Peace? No more wars, no more hunger, No more maths homework?"

"I don't know if a ban on homework would actually help with world peace;" I say.

"Of course it would; Bella Scoffs.

"and what about_ Love_? What about _Romance_? Don't you ever feel that life is passing you by?"

"You have to be patient" I Tell her. "you can't rush fate!"

"Dream on!" Bella scoffs. "Fate's just in fairy tales, Alice. There are no Princes, only frogs, and fate is just another word for do-as-you're-told. Face it, if we sit around here waiting for prince charming to show up, we'll still be here when were ninety."

"So what are we going to do instead?" I ask, playing along with her dramatics

"Get out there and grab life with both hands" Bella announces. "I suppose. Some day….."

"You better practice now" she says, changing the subject abruptly

I love to play the flute- and Bella, for all her joking around, loves to listen. She even put up with me when my playing sounded more the screeching you'd get if you stood on a cats tail, But now after 3 years of practice, I can actually hold a tone.

I lower my flute after some time and take a breath in, grinning at Bella, who has gone all sad eyed and dreamy.

"Lovely" She sighs

And then there's a soft, slow clapping from the back of the room, and a tall, slim boy steps out of the shadows

"Yeah " He says "That was…Awesome!"

I turn to look, and my eyes widen and jaw drops. Bella –She has a crimson blush tainting her cheeks

"Didn't mean to embarrass you" he says, uncertainly, keeping his eyes on me

"I just didn't want to interrupt, you know? I don't usually like classical music, but that was something else! He continues, eyeing me and ignoring Bella.

The boy in the shadows is Gorgeous.

He's wearing a black hoodie with low slung dark washed jeans he's also carrying a black guitar case. As I gawp he walks lazily across the room, shrugs the guitar case off and leans it against the wall

"Miss barker said I could leave it here until later" He grins,

The bell rings then, making me jump, and signalling the end of lunch, and I jump up and walk over to him, suddenly feeling confident.

"Um…We don't know you do we?" I say "You don't go to forks, do you?"

The Boy laughs enchantingly, making my jaw flop open like an idiot

Bella's muffled laughter sounded behind us

The boy shakes his head, flipping his honey blond hair from his sparkly light blue eyes.

"yeah, I go to forks" he says "as of three days ago, anyhow, My parents just came down here from California. I'm still settling In with my brother Edward, I guess... I'm in year ten.

"I'm Alice Brandon and this is Bella Swan" I introduce Bella, without looking away from the boy. "We're in year nine. And you are….?"

He slips his thumb through his pocket of his jeans and tilts his head to one side adorably

"Jasper" He says, looking into my eyes. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? leave a review and tell me,<strong>

**PS: Tell me in a review if you want me to continue this into a story**

**Cry xoxo**


End file.
